The invention relates to an advanced driver assistance system having a sensor arrangement for detecting the distance of the own vehicle from a foreign object.
Such systems are known, for example, in connection with distance-controlled active cruise control systems (ACCs). Here, a speed control is implemented as a function of a distance from the vehicle driving ahead.
Furthermore, it is known in connection with parking aids, such as Parking Distance Controls (PDCs), to measure the distance from forward or rearward obstacles and to emit an acoustic and/or visual warning as a function thereof.
In addition, the applicant is developing a so-called Narrow-Passage Assistant by which a narrow passage is measured in an anticipatory fashion and the driver is informed as to whether this narrow passage is sufficiently wide for his vehicle to drive through.
Finally, Lane Departure Warning Systems or Lane-Change Assistants are known by which approaching vehicles are detected in an anticipatory fashion by means of sensors directed toward the rear and by which a warning is emitted in the event that a road marking is crossed or an intention of another lane change is recognized in the case of fast approaching vehicles.
It is an object of the invention to improve advanced driver assistance systems of the initially mentioned type with regard to further increasing safety.
The advanced driver assistance system according to exemplary embodiments of the invention, having a sensor arrangement for detecting the distance of the own vehicle from a foreign object and having an electronic control unit for activating vehicle-internal actuators as a function of information obtained from signals of the sensor arrangement, comprises at least one sensor that is arranged in a longitudinal side of the own vehicle and can be used for measuring the distance of a foreign object from this longitudinal vehicle side. In this case, the control unit has a program module by which a warning message can be emitted to the driver during a forward drive (in contrast to a parking operation) by means of a connection to at least one corresponding actuator, when the measured distance of a foreign object is narrower than a predefined safety distance. The warning message can be acoustic, visual and/or haptic. The distance may be a transverse distance of the foreign object from the longitudinal vehicle side.
Preferably an actuator for the output of a warning message is a first control device by which a warning message can be emitted in the form of a visual display, such as a symbol indicating the danger of an accident, in a heads-up display system. The driver is thereby warned most rapidly and is distracted the least from his viewing direction.
Additionally or as an alternative, an actuator is provided for the output of a warning message, preferably a second control device by which a haptic warning message can be emitted in the form of a countersteering torque at the steering wheel.
At least one sensor or one sensor arrangement respectively for detecting the distance of foreign objects is preferably provided on the two longitudinal vehicle sides (left and right). The control unit is then further developed such that a countersteering torque at the steering wheel as a warning message and for enlarging the distance from a foreign object (for example, on the left) will be applied only if, as a result, the distance on the other longitudinal vehicle side (for example, on the right) will not also become narrower than a predefined safety distance.
A countersteering torque at the steering wheel as a warning message and for enlarging the distance from a foreign object will preferably be applied only if, as a result, the own vehicle would not carry out a lane change.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, the actuator in the form of the first control device is activated by the control unit when the distance falls below a first safety distance, and the actuator in the form of the second control device is additionally activated when the distance falls below a second safety distance. In this case, the second safety distance is smaller than the first safety distance. In any case, both safety distances are smaller than 1 meter.
By means of a connection to a brake control device, the control unit can initiate an automatic braking intervention when a falling-below a predefined safety distance is maintained for a defined time period.
The invention is based on the following considerations, recognitions and ideas:
Starting Situation
Related art driverless transport systems use distance-measuring sensors, such as ultrasound- or laser-based sensors, for self-localization. By means of cameras, road markings are detected and lane departure warnings are emitted. The distance of the own vehicle from vehicles driving ahead is measured by means of radar or lidar sensors. Other vehicles situated in the blind spot of the own vehicle are detected, and the driver is warned if he wants to change lanes although the target lane is occupied. There are currently no functions which warn the driver of threatening collisions with vehicles on adjacent lanes and prevent these collisions when the other vehicles approach the own vehicle.
When driving on freeways or multilane country roads, it is a common occurrence that another vehicle is situated in the blind spot of the own vehicle. When this other vehicle now intentionally or unintentionally approaches the own vehicle, this may not be realized by the driver in time, and lead to a collision. The sensor system currently used for the detection of other vehicles on adjacent lanes is too inexact for calculating the time within which a collision will occur.
Idea
During the entire drive, the system according to exemplary embodiments of the invention will monitor the side area of the own vehicle by means of suitable sensors. These may, for example, be ultrasonic sensors.
As a result of the exact monitoring of the side area, the system according to exemplary embodiments of the invention knows vehicles on adjacent lanes and their distances from the own vehicle, as well as the distances from structural boundaries, such as guard rails, distance markers, construction site shut-off devices, walls and the like.
When the other vehicle comes too close to the own vehicle, a warning is emitted to the driver. This warning could, for example, be emitted by way of the heads-up display system. In another exemplary embodiment, the warning could also be emitted as an acoustic warning. If the other vehicle were to come still closer to the own vehicle, the driver can be warned by a slight steering torque in a further exemplary embodiment, which steering torque repels him away from the point of danger. This repelling may be a form of magnetic force which pushes the own vehicle away from the other vehicle, or makes a still closer approach to the other vehicle more difficult. Likewise, the warning and the torque may be applied when the own vehicle laterally approaches the other vehicle or a stationary object, such as walls, guard rails, etc. This torque may be applied only if sufficient space for an obstacle avoidance maneuver is still available on that side of the own vehicle into which the torque is to have its effect. In a further exemplary embodiment, the intervention in the trajectory of the own vehicle may be carried out by means of a targeted braking of individual wheels. In a further exemplary embodiment, the system can utilize additionally available lane information for repelling the own vehicle only within its own driving lane but not across road markings.
Up to now, the driver has been assisted by related art systems, such as an active cruise control and a lane departure warning as well as by a heading control, in standard situations should he overlook vehicles on adjacent traffic lanes when he changes a lane. However, if he is overlooked himself and another vehicle changes lanes although he is beside this vehicle, related art driver assistance systems cannot assist him. The assistance system according to exemplary embodiments of the invention expands the driver's cognitive capabilities and enables him to very rapidly react to dangerous situations which he would recognize too late without the system. This mainly takes place in a region that is not situated in the driver's primary field of view and can therefore not be monitored without any technical assistance. The system thereby increases the safety when traveling on freeways and other multilane roads in that it reduces the risk in dangerous situations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more exemplary embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.